Eve's Illegal Activities
Eve and the Law *Eve believes in the working of the law. The rules, the checkpoints. Cops had no right to break into a private home like stormtroopers. On hunches, on whims, on personal vendettas. Probable cause. She needed it. Checks and balances, the rules of law.Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1), pp. 312, 313 *Below are the laws Eve has broken throughout the series. The first part of each section will include occasions where an action has been described as unlawful; or where an individual has been arrested and/or charged with the crime. The second part describes those illegal activities in which Eve has engaged. The third part provides the justification, if one is given, Eve provides for the crime committed. 'Accessory to murder after the fact' *Failure to report knowledge of a murder/murderer is illegal in the In Death Series.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 280; Divided in Death (ISBN 0-425-19795-6), p. 296; Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 311, 337, 347-349 **Six counts for Charles O'Malley, Matthew Riley, Donald Cagney, Michael Rowan, Rory McNee, and John Calhoun. ***About Roarke's murders Eve said, "The cop can't condone vigilantism, can't condone going outside the law to hunt down and execute murderers. But the victim inside the cop, the person inside the cop understands, and more, believes it was the only justice an innocent girl would ever get."Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 104 Eve is also aware that Summerset had killed Patrick Roarke (father of Roarke) after he admitted it to her in Portrait in Death. Roarke remains unaware of this fact, atleast for now. (New York to Dallas) 'Computer violations' *A nonregistered system is in violation of Code four fifty-three-B, section thirty-five. Eve tells Roarke, "... What I'm asking you to do is illegal ... I'm asking you to help me break the law." Hacking IRS data is a federal offense.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 236, 242 **It is a recurrent event, that in the books in the series, both Eve and Roarke commit computer crimes by using Roarke's unregistered systems to skirt CompuGuard. As such, they are not individually listed.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 237, 242; Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 81, 82, 88 ***In Naked in Death, Eve had "an attack of conscience" for doing this but "thought of three women, dead because she hadn't been able to stop it. Hadn't known enough to stop it. With a nod, she turned away again."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 242, 243 'Falsifying a police report/an official report' *Eve said, "There's an official report, with my name on it, that states Alban was killed during the struggle to disarm and arrest. You want to fuck me over, Jamie, you keep saying you killed a man."Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 286 **After Jamie Lingstrom murdered Alban, Eve grasped the athame (to make sure her prints were on it) and stated that Alban was killed during the struggle to contain him; she lied and said that it was confusing and that she wasn't sure how it happened.Ceremony in Death (ISBN 0-425-15762-8), p. 309 This cover-up was also further specified/detailed by both Jamie and Eve in Purity in Death.Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), pp. 133, 134, 286 ***Though Eve gave no specific reason, according to Jamie, Eve lied because "she stood for him, too."Purity in Death (ISBN 0-425-18630-X), p. 134 'Illegal entry/breaking and entering' *Breaking and entering and/or illegal entry (entering without cause) may also include, in some cases, security tampering and/or private property trespass.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 252, 253 **Eve (with Roarke, then with Peabody) entered Nadine's apartment, then Morse's apartment illegally; without cause or warrants.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 252, 253, 269 ***She was searching for the whereabouts of both Nadine and Morse.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 252, 253, 269 **Eve and Roarke broke into the Canal Street Clinic.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), pp. 335, 338-340 ***Eve wanted to search for Louise's data, and anything else interesting. She said, "I keep crossing lines ... I used to go by the book. I believe in the book. Now I just rewrite the pages. ... we make choices. I've made mine." Roarke pointed out that the lines, to which Eve referred, keep moving.Conspiracy in Death (ISBN 0-425-16813-1), p. 338 'Petty theft/shoplifting' *Taking items that belong to another, without compensation or permission, is illegal in the In Death Series.Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 5; Memory in Death (ISBN 0-425-21073-1), pp. 58-60; Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 116, 121, 124, 130 **After the attempted theft in Francois' deli, where she took down the robber, Eve took a Galaxy bar without paying for it.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 63-67 ***No justification provided. 'Tampering (with a legal document)' *Robert Lowell's self-termination contract/certification will override even criminal charges; neither the State nor Global will supersede an individual's right to die.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), p. 343 **Eve asked Roarke to make Lowell's "self-termination clearance disappear" with no trace of it anywhere.Creation in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22102-0), pp. 344, 345, 348 ***About changing Lowell's information, Eve said she crossed the line to make sure he paid for the women he'd tortured and killed and because she gave Ariel her word that he'd pay. She said she couldn't live with letting him take the easy way out, letting the law give him the easy way. So she shifted the line. When Roarke asked her if it was justice, Eve said it felt like it.Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), pp. 309, 310 'Comments from Nora Roberts' "Only one objection/comment. The only definition of a dirty cop that I know is one who breaks the law/procedure for money or personal gain. For a sympathetic dirty cop take the character of Remy from The Big Easy. (But please, let me have him first) He's a good guy, a smart cop, but he's routinely taking money, and allowing other cops under and over his authority to do so with their 'Widows and Orphans Fund'. He's dirty. His motivations, his background, his mentor have all played into the why he does this until he comes to his own understanding of why it's wrong, and there's redemption, justice and happy ending. In basic cop parlance, in the accepted meaning of the term, Eve is not a dirty cop, nor in danger of becoming one. Object to the bending of the rules, the sliding outside the pages of the book she's done and will certainly do again--no problem. But I strongly believe the term dirty cop applied to her is a misstatement." - May 30, 2006Roberts, N. (May 30, 2006). Is Eve Headed for a nervous breakdown? A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved January 8, 2009 from ADWOFF. References: Category:Characters Category:Eve Dallas